J'ai tout ! Tu n'as rien !
by ninalovia
Summary: Nous avons grandis ensemble, nous nous sommes séparés peu à peu. Je tenais à te dire. Je tiens toujours autant à toi.


Title : J'ai tout ! Tu n'as rien !

Pairing : Shikamaru/Temari

Disclamer : Tout les personnages sont à Maître Kishimoto. L'histoire cependant est à moi et je n'accepte pas qu'on me l'a vole.

Résumé : Nous avons grandis ensemble, nous nous sommes séparés peu à peu. Je tenais à te dire. Je tiens toujours autant à toi.

* * *

- _Eh Shika ! J'ai remarqué qu'ici tu n'avais pas grand-chose ... Et tu sais quoi ... Moi j'ai TOUT !_

C'est la première fois que tu m'avais dit cette phrase Temari, on était en maternelle, on était les meilleurs amis du monde à ce moment-là ... Et avec le temps ... ça a changé ...

-_ Eh Shika ! Ici c'est moi la meilleure ! C'est moi qui commande ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Que toi tu n'as rien et moi ... J'ai TOUT !_

Toujours aussi autoritaire, toi en primaire ... C'est vrai que tu avais réussis à tout avoir ! Tu avais des frères pour te protéger, une famille avec de l'argent, des bonnes notes, ta jolie frimousse, beaucoup d'amis et une chose que je n'ai compris que beaucoup plus tard ... à cet âge-là tu avais déjà mon cœur.

-_ T'es qu'un flemmard Shikamaru ! Tu n'as rien ici ! Moi j'aurais toujours tout !_

Les choses se sont envenimées à notre arrivés au collège tu étais entrée dans ce groupe de terreur pendant les vacances ... Tu m'avais délaissé, j'étais resté avec Chôji et Ino tandis que toi tu faisais peur au monde entier, maintenant tu ne jouais plus à la dinette ... Ton truc c'était le raquette.

-_ On est plus ami t'as compris le Nara ? T'as rien ici ! T'auras rien nulle part ! Moi je possède le monde !_

Durant les années qui suivirent tu as découvert que tu pouvais me martyriser par la force ... Tu étais pourtant si belle avec ton visage d'ange qui continuais pourtant à me hurler cette horrible phrase.  
Tes frères, eux même apeurés par ta noirceur m'avaient rejoint. Tu sais, ils t'aimaient, ils n'avaient de cesse de dire que ce n'étais pas de ta faute ... Il est vrai que vous étiez séparés ... Ils me l'ont dit que eux ta mère les avait gardé et que toi tu étais chez ton père qui te battait. Nous étions tristes ... juste pour toi.

- _Nara ! On ne va plus ce voir pendant un moment mais n'oublie pas ... Tu n'as rien et moi j'ai tout !_

Et voici la dernière fois que j'entendis cette phrase et que je te vis pendant trois longues année. Tu avais tout c'était vrai ... Tu avais même du sang sur les mains. Le sang de quelqu'un de ta propre famille, celui qui colle à la peau. Tu allais en maison de redressement et de correction. Pas de prison pour toi car ton acte c'était avéré être de la légitime défense. Tu avais pourtant bien tué ton père ! Tes frères me disaient chaque jours qu'il avait voulu t'attaquer que tu n'avais fait que riposter ... Et je les crois toujours ... Tema tu n'es pas méchante tu es juste influencée par toutes les racailles de ton groupe !  
Et tu es partie orgueilleuse mais la tête basse encadrée par deux hommes en costumes noir.

Et si longtemps après voilà que l'on se revoit. Enfin ! Tu es toujours aussi belle, et tu n'es plus la terreur que tu étais avant. Tu es redevenue l'enfant des premiers jours ... L'enfant dont je suis tombé amoureux il y a de cela des années. Tes frères se ruent sur toi et dans leurs bras tu t'effondres en larmes, t'excusant à chaque phrases, bégayant à chaque mots, tu dis avoir eu peur, que tu aimerais de toute ton âme revenir en arrière. Tu n'as pas compris que nous ne t'en avions jamais voulus et que même sous les coups si tu m'avais souris je t'aurais répondus.  
Tu me regardes désormais ... mais tu baisses les yeux immédiatement. Pourquoi ? Je t'ai tant attendu ! Et tu m'évites désormais ! C'est la pire des choses que tu pouvais me faire !  
La sonnerie retentit nous allons tous en classe pour deux longues heures de chimie. Le professeur nous installe côte à côte et toi tu ne m'accorde aucun regard.  
Une heure passe, une heure pleine de formules, de produits et surtout d'ennuis. Finalement tu me chuchotes :

-_ J'ai honte Shikamaru ... J'ai tellement honte si tu savais._

Je te regarde tandis que tu fixes la table.

-_ Ce n'est pas grave je ne t'en ai jamais voulu..._ te répondis-je simplement.  
- _Je t'ai fait tellement de mal_ ... souffles-tu  
- _Tu es redevenue comme avant Temari ... C'est ça qui compte pour moi_. t'annonçais-je.

Tu prends une grande inspiration, comme pour te donner du courage et me déclares tout bas :

- _Tu sais ... Tu n'as jamais pu ne rien avoir._  
- _J'avais l'espoir que tu reviennes ..._  
-_ Non, ce n'est pas ça Shikamaru ... Tu as toujours eu une chose que j'ai voulu t'enlever en devenant ... comme tu sais._

Tu trembles, inspires et expires. Et moi je t'interroge doucement :

- _Qu'avais-je donc de si précieux à tes yeux ?_  
- _Shikamaru ... Tu avais mon amour._

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent vivement comme si, celui-ci voulait sortir de ma poitrine pour se ruer vers toi. Nous nous rapprochons doucement, j'en oublie que nous sommes en plein cours et que le professeur viens de me poser une question dont je connais parfaitement la réponse. Tu fermes les yeux, nos souffles se mêlent, les regards se tournent vers nous. Nos lèvres se frôlent tel une caresse qui me fait frissonner, tes bras passent derrière mon cou tandis que mes mains chatouillent ta taille. Je te serre contre mon torse et nous nous séparons. La voix du professeur retentit comme une alarme de réveil dans mes oreilles :

- _J'aimerais que le meilleur élève de ma classe ne se comporte plus comme cela à l'avenir. Est-ce d'accord mon cher Shikamaru ?_

Je me souviens rapidement que je suis le lycéen préféré de tous les professeurs et qu'un seul mot de trop pourrait à jamais me mettre dans la liste noire... Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas hier, j'ai retrouvé mon amour de toujours et je rétorque déjà saisissant ta main alors que je te tire hors de la classe :

- _Aller vous faire voir._

Nous courrons dans les couloirs, je t'emmène sous un arbre, beaucoup de noms en balafrent le tronc, plus tard j'y graverais le tien si ça ne me fatigue pas trop. Ton magnifique nom enlacé au mien.

- _Je t'aime Shika ..._

- _Moi aussi Tema. _

* * *

L'un de mes premiers one-shot écrit il y a très longtemps. Soyez indulgents.

Review ?


End file.
